Sex Is A Drug
by Stuff6
Summary: Emma Ross downloads an app on her phone to pursue her dream. But when she and Zuri get addicted to something can they stop themselves or will they be going down an endless road forever? Episode 2 of a 13 part series... Do not own Jessie
1. Chapter 1

Emma Ross sat on the sofa as she gazed through some apps for sale on her phone. She was looking for something in particular and had just found it when she heard a familiar voice coming from the opening lift.

"Emma, your new shoes are here." called her nanny Jessie Prescott.

Emma took the shoes, said thanks and just sat back down on the sofa and turned her phone off before Jessie could see what she was looking at.

"That's it?" asked Jessie who was now very confused. "No screaming, no jumping up and down?"

"No." was Emma's only response; she walked up to her bedroom before Jessie could ask any more questions also picking her phone up on the way.

Emma sat on her bed staring at the box of shoes Jessie just gave her. She just threw them in her closet and looked at the other thing in her box. No one knew she bought this.

It was a fitness magazine. Emma first got into this sort of things when her dad Morgan Ross was telling her about his work on some new movie.

He had said it involved hiring a strong woman. He sort of went on a bit after, but through it all Emma listened to every word.

Emma looked through the pages of the magazine gazing at pictures of muscular woman in bikinis. When she got into this, her love for fashion just disappeared, her new dream was to be a bodybuilder.

But she had to keep this a secret from her family. If her mother, Christina Ross, knew about this she would probably have Emma beaten. She didn't think she would actually do that but she couldn't risk it.

That night at dinner Emma just sat in her seat in absolute silence next to her sister Zuri. Her brothers Ravi and Luke stared at her wandering what was wrong with her. Even their butler Bertram seemed worried; as Emma hadn't left her room since getting her package.

"What's wrong Emma?" asked Zuri.

"Nothing." answered Emma.

"You haven't said three words all night." pointed out Luke "Is something bothering you?"

She didn't know how or why, but after Luke said that she just lost her temper.

"JUST SHUT UP, THERE IS NOTHING WRONG. IF YOU ASK THAT QUESTION AGAIN, YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU WERE EVER BORN!"

And with she stormed up to her bedroom, slammed the door and locked it. She then lay on her bed and cried till she couldn't get any more tears out. What was happening to her? She was never like this. After a few minutes she heard a knock on her door.

"Emma are you in there?" someone asked. Emma recognised the voice as Bertram the butler.

"No"

"Can come in?"

Emma got up and unlocked the door. Bertram walked in and motioned her to sit on the bed.

"What happened downstairs?" he asked "Your never like this, you never were. Why were you so angry?"

"Don't know ok, it just came out." replied Emma.

Bertram knew he wouldn't get anything out of her, so he didn't try. He just left her and shut the door.

A few hours later she could hear Jessie telling everyone it was time for bed. After she was sure everyone had gone to bed, Emma got dressed into her pink pyjamas. But she took them off. She glared at her naked body in the mirror; she was disgusted of what she saw: a 15 year old girl with blonde hair who had the body of a twig. She turned the mirror over and got into bed without even getting her pyjamas back on.

At around midnight she got her phone and the magazine. She stared longingly at the woman in it and just wished she was one of them. Emma made a promise, that one day she would be on the cover of the magazine. She got out of bed turned the lights on and stood in the middle of her room.

Emma checked to see if her door was locked; it was. So she took out a pair of boxing gloves and put them on. She pulled out a boxing bag out of her closet and set it up. She had also bought these without anyone knowing. She then started to punch it fiercely imagining it was her mother she was hitting. After thirty minutes she took off the gloves and put everything back where it was. She quickly realised she had just boxed without any clothes on. For some reason this satisfied her, she got back into bed and proceeded to touch herself. To her it was like heaven as she tossed and turned pretending she was in bed with someone else.

Her alarm rang at 8am on a bright sunny day. Emma sat up in bed noticing she was still naked. She picked up her phone and stared at it for a while.

"Emma, breakfast!" she heard Jessie call up.

Quickly Emma turned her phone on and looked at the fitness app she was looking at yesterday. After two seconds she got dressed and went downstairs. But not before pressing download on her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Emma entered the kitchen, Luke stopped talking to Ravi and glared at her. He was expecting an apology.

"Look, am sorry ok," said Emma. "Don't know what happened last night. Truly am… sorry. Promise it will never happen again."

Jessie looked in Luke's direction. "Well? What do you say?"

"OK," said Luke. "Apology accepted."

Emma gave Luke a hug before sitting down at the table.

Breakfast was fried eggs. Nothing special, but Emma didn't care. The pictures in her magazine were still fresh in her mind. She remembered looking at one woman lifting over 500 pounds. That was someone Emma would love to be.

"Ok, time for school kids," said Jessie. "Emma, get your bag."

Emma went back upstairs to her room. Her eyes fell onto her phone which was on her bed. She picked it up and placed it in her pocket.

She was about to leave when she spotted her magazine lying on her bedside cabinet. Her heart began to beat faster. She couldn't leave it there! Bertram or Jessie was bound to see it if they came in here.

She grabbed the magazine and looked around desperately trying to find somewhere to hide it. Her clothes drawers? Possible, but no. She didn't believe anyone would leave them alone. Her cupboard? That was probably a good place, but then again, Jessie would go through it.

"Emma, hurry up!" called Jessie.

Emma looked under her bed. It was pretty cluttered under there except for a bare spot in the middle. Her hand touched it. The floorboard fell away. Without processing anything, she stuffed her magazine in the hole and placed the floorboard back on top of it.

Emma grabbed her bag and ran downstairs before Jessie thought about coming up.

"What took you so long?" asked Ravi as she entered the elevator. "You were only getting your bag."

"Umm… couldn't find it," said Emma unconvincingly.

Jessie gave her a suspicious look. "Have a good day," she said as the elevator doors closed.

The doors opened on the ground floor and the kids got out. They saw Tony Chiccolini, the doorman, at the front desk filling in some papers. They sneaked outside before he noticed them.

"Emma?" asked Zuri.

"Yeah?" answered Emma. She began walking and the others followed her.

"Something's different about you today," said Ravi. "You're not dressed in something you would usually wear."

Emma looked at herself. She was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. She had black trainers on as well.

"Just felt like a change," lied Emma. "Nothing to worry about."

"But it's so not… you," said Luke. "Only use to seeing you in something, with sequins or something like that."

"Look," said Emma who was just able to hold her anger at bay. "Just felt like having a change. Please… don't ask any more questions."

Her siblings gave her a look of concern before looking away from her and focused on getting to school.

They arrived just as the bell signalling the end of the day went off.

Emma's last lesson of the day was P.E. and it wasn't something she didn't really enjoy. But that was before she got into bodybuilding. Now it was her favourite lesson. But first she had to suffer Maths, Science and Art. They dragged on at a snail's pace and Emma thought she was losing her mind.

Finally P.E. began. Emma got changed into her kit and the lesson started.

Today was like any other day. The teacher made them run laps or do press-ups. Most of the other kids hated doing this but Emma was one of two people who liked getting hot and sweaty. The other person was her friend, Rosie.

"Whoa," panted Rosie as they got back to the changing rooms when the lesson ended. "Did you have that feeling that this lesson was a bit more you know… easier?"

"Yeah, now that think of it," said Emma. "Maybe it's because that got used to doing this sort of thing."

"You're probably right," said Rosie. "How's Kitty Couture doing?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Stopped doing them," said Emma.

"Why?" asked Rosie. "You always liked doing them!"

"Things change," replied Emma. "Just felt the need to not do them anymore."

"Ok," said Rosie. "So you just decide to stop doing something you've always enjoyed doing… because you felt like it?"

"Yeah," said Emma. "That's it exactly."

"Come on Emma," said Rosie. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Can tell when you're lying," said Rosie. "Now what is it?"

Emma looked at the floor. Fortunately they were the only two girls in the room right now. But could she do it? Could she really tell her best friend something she swore to herself, never to even tell her family?

"Waiting," said Rosie impatiently. "No one's leaving until you say, so just get it out."

"But there's no one else here," said Emma confusedly.

"You get the point," said Rosie through gritted teeth. "Now… what is it your hiding?"

Emma took a deep breath. That didn't help her feel able to talk. So she said it quickly.

"Want to be a bodybuilder!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie stared at Emma in shock. Had she just heard right? Did she just hear her best friend just admit that she wanted to be a bodybuilder?

"What did you say?" Rosie asked. Maybe she had misheard.

"You know what said," said Emma looking at the floor. "Want to be a bodybuilder."

"But… why? You've never been into… well… exercise before!" exclaimed Rosie.

"It just happened," said Emma. "Dad was talking about hiring a strong woman for his movie. And then… just got into it."

"Ok," said Rosie. "Now… why do you want to be one? You just said how you got into it."

"BECAUSE THIS BODY IS DISGUSTING!" Emma roared. "LOOK AT IT!"

Emma tore her top off. She ripped her bra off as well. She showed Rosie her bare chest and stomach.

"SEE!" Emma shouted. "AM A FREAK! IT'S AWFUL!"

Rosie caught Emma as she fell into her. She held her friend and cradled her head as she wept.

"You're not a freak Emma," whispered Rosie. "Calm down… look, shall help you with this. Does anyone else know?"

"No," said Emma hoarsely. "Haven't told anyone. You better not tell anyone either."

"Promise," said Rosie. "This stays in here, ok? You know… spring break isn't far off. Why don't you start your training then?"

Emma picked up her clothes that she had thrown on the floor. They weren't damaged much, just a small rip in her top. She put them on.

"Can you stay over tonight?" asked Emma. "If it's ok with Jessie?"

"Sure," said Rosie. "See you then."

Emma left the changing rooms. She was surprised no one had heard her screams earlier. However she did notice a few boys giving her looks. She kept walking as they stared her down the corridor. She met her siblings at the school entrance.

"What kept you?" asked Zuri. "Your ten minutes late!"

"Was talking to Rosie," said Emma. "Guess… didn't notice the time."

Luke gave her a suspicious look. "Ok… shall go then?"

They began to walk back to their penthouse. No one spoke for the entire journey. Zuri kept eyeing Emma's neck.

"What are you staring at?" asked Emma when she noticed.

"Nothing," said Zuri. She kept looking.

The kids reached their building. Tony wasn't at the desk like he usually was. He was probably taking a break or something like that.

They pressed the button for the elevator. It came down and they got in.

The doors opened at their penthouse. Jessie was on the sofa reading a book.

"Hi kids," she said without looking up. "How was school today?"

"Good," Ravi answered.

The other kids went to their rooms. Ravi went to the corner where his pet lizard, Mrs Kipling, was waiting.

"Jessie?" asked Emma. "Is it ok if Rosie stays over tonight?"

"Sure," said Jessie. "Don't see why not."

"Thanks," said Emma. She ran upstairs to her room.

She sat on her bed and got her phone out. She dialled Rosie's number and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hi Rosie, its ok for you to come over," Emma said into the phone.

"_Cool, see you later_," was Rosie's response.

Emma hung up after saying bye and she lay down. She smiled to herself. Very soon, her dream would begin. She couldn't wait for it.

…

Rosie arrived sometime after dinner. She gave Emma a "hello" hug and they both went upstairs.

Emma locked her bedroom door behind her. She gazed at a few pieces of paper that Rosie had fished out of her jacket.

"It's a training schedule," said Rosie giving the papers to Emma. "If you follow it every day, then you'll be jacked up in no time."

"You've thought of everything," said Emma. "This thing has from time in the gym to diet. How did you think of all of this in a couple of hours?"

"Let's just say that have a lot of spare time," said Rosie. "Anyway, does spring break sound like a good time to start?"

"You bet," said Emma. "The positive thing is that it is happening in real life, not in head anymore!"

They heard Bertram coming up the stairs and they quickly stopped talking just as he knocked on the door.

"Just to let you know that Jessie says go to bed," called Bertram. "Don't ask why… she said you all look tired."

Emma looked at Rosie in confusion. Rosie just shrugged.

The girls heard Bertram leave so they started to talk again, this time in hushed voices.

"This plan is full proof," whispered Rosie. "And shall keep your promise, not to tell anyone about this."

"Thanks," whispered Emma.

Rosie got into a sleeping bag that she had bought with her. She was asleep before Emma had even switched the light off.

Emma lay in bed in her pink pyjamas thinking about what would happen in two weeks' time: spring break.

She imagined herself flexing her muscles in front of an audience. She imagined the audience aweing at the sight of Emma Ross. She imagined the judge handing her the cash prize of $10,000.

Emma smiled again before going to sleep. Nothing could stop her now.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring Break arrived slowly for Emma Ross. She barely slept due to the excitement of living her dream. She was able to keep everything a secret from her family during all that time, though Jessie was giving her suspicious looks every once in a while.

Emma was going to meet Rosie at the gym in just a few minutes. Well… she would, if she can get pass Jessie.

Jessie was sitting on the sofa, helping Zuri with some homework she had been given to do while away from school.

"Going shopping!" called Emma. "Just in case anyone was worried."

"Have fun!" called Jessie. She sneaked a peek at Emma just as the elevator doors closed.

Emma waited impatiently for the elevator to stop moving. She kept looking at her watch every second, hoping time would go faster.

She was wearing a grey jacket with green jeans and pink heels. She might as well let everyone think she was being fashionable.

The elevator finally stopped at the lobby and Emma stepped out. The doorman, Tony, noticed her straight away.

"Hey Emma," he said waving. "How you been?"

"Great," said Emma. "Just great."

"Swell," said Tony. "This may sound weird… but no packages for you have arrived in a long while. Any reason why that's happened?"

"Just… haven't seen any clothes that look good," Emma lied. She spoke very unconvincingly, but she hoped Tony didn't notice.

Fortunately, he didn't. "Well that's ok then!" he said. "You go to wherever it is your going and… do whatever."

Emma didn't wait to be told twice. She walked quickly out of the building before Tony could say anything else.

The buildings of New York City surrounded Emma as she walked down its many streets. The city was crowded with people, as it always was. Emma looked up at the Empire State Building and admired its height.

She sat down on a nearby bench and searched her brain. She found the image of her flexing in front of an audience wearing a bikini with some other girls. Emma had read yesterday that there was going to be a club opening near her building. Apparently, that club involved feats of strength. She hadn't given it much thought until now. It felt like something she wanted to do. She had also looked up videos about this club and there were more of them around the country. Basically there were muscular people who wrestled each other on a mat. They never hit each other but they did hurt one another by putting them in painful holds. Emma wasn't usually an aggressive person (though she did show aggression when she found out she wouldn't be famous in the future) but this club… she wanted to join.

Remembering she was supposed to go to gym, Emma got up and walked to her destination.

She saw Rosie waiting for her just outside the gym.

"You're late," said Rosie as soon as Emma came within two feet of her.

"Can't be _that _late!" exclaimed Emma. "What time is it?"

"10:03," said Rosie looking at her watch. "You were meant to be here 3 minutes ago!"

"That really isn't very late," said Emma. "Anyway… this is it."

"It is indeed," said Rosie. "Let's go in."

The two girls walked into the gym.

The gym had a high white ceiling covered in lights. The walls were light blue with various posters. Through a wooden door, Emma saw lots of people working out.

There was a woman punching a sandbag with so much ferocity that Emma thought the sand would actually leak out. There was a man lifting weights. There were more people doing different things.

Rosie shook Emma gently, snapping her back to reality, and led her to the front desk.

"What do you want?" demanded the woman sitting there. "If Heather sent you, then do your worst."

"What are talking about?" asked Rosie. "Who's Heather?"

"Only the meanest girl to ever come to this gym," said the woman. "She's tall and built like a tank. She is training to join some League in Chicago."

"What League?" asked Emma.

"Don't know, don't care," said the woman. "Heather practically bullies everyone in this gym. Only yesterday she took Ollie round back and she beat him up. No reason for it either. Back to the point at hand… why are you two here?"

Emma stepped forward. "Uhhh… would like to get a membership for this gym."

"Really?" the woman scoffed. "You really shouldn't… not with Heather around."

"But this is the best gym in New York!" cried Rosie. "Emma needs the best training."

"Fine," said the woman. "Wait here."

The woman left, leaving Emma and Rosie in front of the desk.

"You look nervous," said Rosie who had noticed Emma breathing deeply.

"Nah," said Emma. "Just getting psyched."

Rosie smiled at her friend's inability to lie. "You really are a terrible liar."

Emma agreed.

The woman returned and gave Emma a card.

"Membership," said the woman. "Do you…"

"No thanks," said Rosie politely.

"Ok then… what's your name girl?"

"Emma Ross."

"Well, Emma Ross, welcome to the gym."


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Emma and Rosie did was go into the locker room. The card Emma got came with a locker key, so they were going to that particular locker.

Emma was breathing deeply by the time they reached her new locker. It wasn't of lack of exercise, but of nerves.

"Calm down Emma," said Rosie opening the locker. "You haven't even touched a piece of equipment."

"This is really cool and all," said Emma. "But it all seems so… frightening as well."

"That's what following your dreams can do," said Rosie. "Did you bring everything?"

"Yeah," answered Emma. She pulled her shirt off revealing a black sports bra. She then took her heels and jeans off. She was wearing white shorts underneath her jeans.

"Whoa," exclaimed Rosie. "You like an MMA fighter. Except with no training."

Rosie handed Emma a pair of black trainers.

Emma put them on and tied the laces. She stood up and stared at Rosie's impressed face.

Emma looked into a nearby mirror. She admired her reflection and touched it. She gazed at her stomach and pictured it with rock-hard abs.

"Let's go," said Rosie leading Emma away from the mirror.

The girls entered the workout area and gasped in awe at the different workout machines. Emma wanted to try them all.

Rosie looked at Emma's workout schedule that she had bought with her.

"You're going to start with those weights," she said pointing at them. They the ones a person could hold with one hand. "You'll do it for about fifteen minutes and then you will move on. In fact you're going to do everything for fifteen minutes."

Emma picked up two of them, one in each hand, and began to move her arms up and down. They were heavier than she imagined. The weights were about forty pounds each and after two minutes Emma's arms were beginning to ache. But she pressed on, not wanting to disappoint Rosie, and was beginning to show expressions of agony. Every time she moved her arm, pain shot through them.

Finally the fifteen minutes ended and Emma put the weights back on the floor. She bent forward with her hands on her knees.

Rosie smiled. "That shows you've put a lot of effort into it."

Emma lifted her sweaty body into a straight position. She was exhausted already and she had only done one thing.

"Next thing," announced Rosie. "You'll do the treadmill."

Emma stepped onto the treadmill and switched it on. It began to move slowly at first but then Rosie made it go faster so that Emma was doing a fast run.

Emma was panting after seven minutes. She continued to run despite the aches in her legs. She caught herself in a mirror that covered the entire of one wall. She was sweating like mad now as she ran on. Suddenly the treadmill began to slow down until it stopped completely.

"You look hot," said Rosie as Emma got off the treadmill. "Take this."

She took out a bottle of cold water and poured some down Emma's throat. She couldn't help but smile at Emma's face as her eyes and mouth begged for more.

"Why…" Emma gasped. "… Doesn't the schedule include easy activities?"

"Because those easy activities are on that app you downloaded," said Rosie. "Come on, you're doing a bit of heavy lifting now."

Emma stared in shock at the size of the weight Rosie wanted her to pick up. It was about 100 pounds.

"That?" Emma asked. "You want that thing lifted?"

"Pretty much," said Rosie. "Those weights you lifted earlier should help. You know… build your muscles up for something heavier."

Emma gave Rosie one last look of annoyance and then bent over the weight.

Emma gripped it at each end and bent her knees. She took a deep breath and lifted. She was just able to get it onto her shoulders.

"Do a few squats," said Rosie. "After that you can have a break."

Emma squatted. She avoided Rosie's eyes as she went up and down with a heavy object on her shoulders. She could feel sweat dripping down her back and more going down her legs. More sweat dripped off her chin and fell to the floor. She made eye contact with Rosie and saw encouragement in her eyes. Emma gripped the barbell tighter and continued her squats. Her entire body soon began to hurt.

"Ok," said Rosie. "You're done."

Emma placed the barbell on the floor and fell to her knees. She knew it was hard work building muscles but she never thought it would actually hurt.

Rosie knelt in front of her. "You did well today," she said pouring water into Emma's mouth. "You showed guts when you looked like you were going to pass out!"

Emma nodded weakly. She was too exhausted to speak. She got to her feet and walked slowly back to the locker room. What she needed right now was a rest.

Rosie went into the locker room and saw Emma sitting in front of her locker, panting. Rosie knelt next to her friend and moved her so that she was facing the other way. Then Rosie gave her a back massage.

"You're ridiculously sweaty," said Rosie. "It looks like you've gotten a bit bigger as well."


End file.
